


No Tricks, All Treats

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [12]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Halloween, Multi, Scary Movies, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Misa is ready for Trick-or-Treaters, but someone much better shows up.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Any character, Amane Misa/Reader
Series: 13 Haunted Days [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 7





	No Tricks, All Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Prompt for Misa & "Want to have a horror movie Marathon with me?" for the Lovely [Queen—of--Maggots](https://queen--of--maggots.tumblr.com/)!

Misa skipped to a stop in front of the Baroque mirror, flashing it a devilish smile. The reflection smiled back, burgundy lips framing sharp white teeth, he charcoal eyeshadow making her brown eyes appear golden. Flickers from black candles cast the room in an eerie glow, softly illuminating her delicate features. Tugging on the velvet ribbon, she adjusted her corset before fluffing the black layers of chiffon that skimmed the middle of her thighs, twirling on her tip-toes, allowing the ruffles to come to life.

A _tunk-tunk-tunk_ echoed from the door.

“Trick-or-Treater?!” She grabbed the hollowed out skull head full of chocolates and lollipops, tapping her long, black fingernail against the side and bounded towards the door. “Misa is ready!”

She opened the door, expecting the high-pitched giggles of children to call out the greeting, but no tiny princesses or vampires were there.

“Wha-? What are you doing here?” The bowl fell from her hands, orange and purple wrapped treats scattering across the doorstep as she flung her arms around them. “You came to surprise Misa!”

“Do you think I would leave you alone on Halloween? I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this ever since you moved to the states.”

She pulled them inside, leaving the goodies strewn across the welcome mat. Any trick-or-treater could scoop up whatever candy they wish.

“Come! Sit with me on the sofa.” She led them to the couch and with gentle hands, shoved them down on the cushions before hopping into the spot next to them. “Want to have a horror movie marathon with me? Now that you’re here, all Misa wants is to snuggle up to you and get the daylights scared out of her! Please say yes!” Her laughter was sweeter than any Halloween treat.

They wrapped their arms around her tiny waist, drawing her into their lap. “Would I come all this way to tell you no?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by! Check me out on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
